1. Field
The embodiments include compounds for use in light-emitting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices have been widely developed for flat panel displays, and are moving fast toward solid state lighting (SSL) applications. Continued development of new compounds for improvement of efficiency and/or lifetimes of these devices is needed to realize the full commercial potential of these devices.